


Miss You

by StarrySummers04



Series: Carry You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Episode: s04e15 Death Takes a Holiday, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Sam and Dean continue to work cases, but no matter how many times Dean prays to Castiel, the angel never seems to show up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Carry You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Miss You

It had been a couple of months since Dean had last seen Castiel and he missed the angel. And Dean really wanted to see Cass again. He also wanted to kiss and touch the angel again but he would settle for just seeing the angel. "Cass? Are you there? It's been a while." Dean prayed. He didn't get a reply.

Sam noticed that Dean was extra cranky. He figured it was probably because of both the case they were working, considering that Dean had hated life at this school, as well as the fact that he knew his brother hadn't had sex in a while. Sure, he and Dean didn't spend every moment of every day together but, annoyingly, Sam could always tell when his brother had gotten laid, and it had been months since he'd got back from Hell.

"Dean, are you sure you're alright?" Sam checked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean snapped.

"Because you're snappy and short tempered all the time and I'm sick of it. Also, you're not acting like you. When was the time that you got laid? Or that you hit on someone?” Sam asked. 

"Since when have you given a crap about my sex life?" Dean asked. "I don't ask about your sex life so you don't need to know about mine.”

Sam kept trying but he couldn't get anything out of Dean. In the end he dropped the subject but he knew there was something that his brother wasn't telling him but Sam decided to drop it for now.

* * *

After that case was over, their next case involved strippers and Sam figured surely Dean would start to feel better, act more like himself, especially when he'd sounded so excited. And then Dean made friends with the Siren. Dean told him nothing had happened with Nick, not that Sam cared, he knew Dean was bisexual. It wasn't an issue but it was the only lead Sam had about why Dean was behaving. "Seriously, what is going on with you?" Sam demanded.

“Nothing.” Dean snapped. 

"Is it that you want to have sex with another guy? Because you know I don't have a problem with your sexuality! Hell, if it will stop the way you're behaving then I would encourage it!" Sam exclaimed. It's a good job they didn't get everything off their backs when tattling in front of the siren. Dean didn't see the point in telling Sam that Nick had tried to seduce him first but that hadn't worked. He was far too hung up on Cass to think about anyone else and that frightened Dean more than anything. He'd always been detached from his feelings, he knew love didn't last, or if it did, it could be used against you by any supernatural creature in the book. So Dean didn't get attached. And then Castiel walked into his life.

* * *

"Cass, please." Dean whispered, stood alone in an empty parking lot. But Dean was still standing there alone.

* * *

Bobby found them a case so the brothers headed to a town where no one was dying. And had a run in with Alastair. And decided that they needed to become ghosts to find out what was going on.

“Are you sure the angels aren't going to help us?" Sam checked.

"I've prayed to Castiel. on multiple occasions, Sam. Either they're not listening or they don't care. We're on our own." Dean snapped. Sam couldn't help but wonder if that was why Dean was so grumpy. He must be upset that he'd called Castiel and the angel hadn't shown. It was also really annoying that the angels wanted them to save the Seals but wouldn't offer them any help. It really made Sam question his faith.

* * *

Dean found it weird, having a heart to heart with a reaper but she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone.

"I take it you haven't told your brother that you've been trying to seduce the angel on your shoulder?" Tessa laughed.

"Jokes on you, it's been working." Dean replied. Dean probably would have said more if Sam hadn't come downstairs with Cole. And then they were busy. Again.

* * *

Dean was beginning to get fed up of all the run-ins with Alastair, but it was worse now. He was practically powerless as a ghost. And then Alastair was gone in a flash of lightning. "What the hell?" Dean asked himself.

"Guess again." Castiel replied. And Dean was furious.

"Seriously? You've been ignoring me for weeks, months, and now you show up?" Dean demanded. 

"You just saved the seal. This was a victory." Cass assured. 

"Why does it never feel like that?" Dean asked, but Castiel had already gone. Dean was disappointed, but not surprised.

Dean helped Tessa before being returned to his body, only to find Pamela bleeding to death. Their lives just seemed to go from bad to worse and Dean was sick of it. All the people that had helped them, had done so much good and they were never able to save them.


End file.
